


National Sunglasses Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hangover, M/M, Sunglasses, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Steve has never experienced a hungover this bad before. The thing is, he isn’t sure if the hangover or Tony’s relentless teasing is worse.***This is the sequel to National Moonshine Day***
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Another June Day [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	National Sunglasses Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 27th is National Sunglasses Day. This day was made to inform people about the dangers of UV exposure and why wearing sunglasses should be more than to just make a fashion statement. Celebrate by going out and picking out some cool shades of your own.
> 
> *** This was supposed to be posted yesterday... oops I’m bad at this***

As soon as Steve began waking up, he regretted every single decision he’s ever made. His whole body felt beyond sore despite the fact that he did nothing to it.

Even with his eyes closed, the sun was blinding and hurting his already pounding head even more. He tried to roll over to burry his face in the pillow, but that turned out to be a bad idea instantly when his stomach began to roll.

Steve let out a groan, cursing everything about his past self, as the bedroom door opens.

”Well, good morning sunshine.” Tony greets, Steve flinching at how his voice made his head pound more.

Steve couldn’t even bring himself to speak, instead letting out a grunt that still managed to take fifty percent of his energy and made his body hurt more.

”Come on, you need to get up if you want to get rid of that nasty hangover of yours.” Tony says, sitting next to Steve’s hip.

”’M fine. Don’ have hangover.” Steve mumbles, knowing Tony didn’t believe that for a second.

”Really?” Tony challenges, getting up and going over to their window. Before Steve could even stop him, Tony opened up the curtains, allowing all of the sunlight to flood their room and making Steve whimper and hide his face under the blankets.

”Come on, Big Boy. A big greasy diner breakfast is in order.” Tony says, lightly tugging on Steve’s arm.

Steve reluctantly sat up, groaning and rubbing his head when the motion only made it throb more.

Out of thin air - or maybe he just brought it in when he came in - Tony produced a glass of water and a couple of super-soldier aspirins. Thankful, Steve took them from him swallowing the pills and all of the water all in one go.

”Do we really have to go out to a diner? I feel like the sun is trying to kill me.” Steve grumbles, making Tony chuckle.

”Yes, we do. Trust me, it’s the magic cure. And if it helps you can wear my sunglasses.” Tony says, making Steve groan as he tried to remember how to stand.

Thankfully Tony drove them to the diner instead of having them walk; Steve wasn’t sure if he would be able to walk all the way to a table let alone all the way to the diner itself.

They sat down in a booth towards the back - their usual booth there - Steve practically plopping down onto the seat.

”So, you’re probably going to want to get “the big breakfast #3”. The greasier the better.” Tony tells Steve, who just pushed the sunglasses off his face and nodded.

”How embarrassing was I?” Steve asks, wincing in anticipation of what the answer was. Especially when Tony started laughing.

”Oh, Honey, where to begin?” Tony laughs, pulling another groan out of Steve. “If you’re wondering why your body is sore it might be because when I walked into the common room you were laying on the coffee table and then promptly fell off.” Tony says, the mirth in his eyes telling Steve that it wasn’t over.

”Then, when I finally managed to wrangle you to the couch your professed your ‘like’ for me. Of course, when I told you I liked you back you did the natural thing and asked me if I was single.” Tony continues.

”Oh, no.” Steve whispers, placing his head down on the table. Steve tried to hold onto his last thread of dignity while Tony ordered for them.

”So where was I?” Tony teases once the waitress walked away.

”Do I want to know?” Steve asked, knowing that Tony was going to tell him anyway.

”Well, lucky for you I remember so either way you’ll know. Then after I informed you that, no I am not single and I was actually married, you started crying because I was such a catch and how could people not want to marry me.” Tony says, making Steve scoff.

”Okay, I get the feeling you’re exaggerating here.”

”Really? Because we can ask the wonder twins right now if that happened or not.” Tony threatens lightheartedly.

”Oh, gosh, Clint and Natasha witnessed that?” Steve questions, already knowing that his life was over. Just because he yelled at Tony for being over dramatic doesn’t mean he didn’t earn the right to be.

”Oh, yeah. They honestly got so uncomfortable when you started crying that they left.” Tony continues to tease, Steve putting his head back into his hands.

”I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

”I wouldn’t count on it, Big Boy.”


End file.
